The Pencil Licking Game
by WishyOceans
Summary: Tongues. Pens. A bit of kissing. A totally normal day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to Jo Rowling.

Author's Note: This story is set in Seventh Year. Also, this is just a little romance moment between Lily and James; they will not actually end up together in this story. Also, I wrote this when I was, like, in 6th grade. So if it sucks, that's why.

~~~~~

Lily frowned slightly as she copied down her History of Magic notes. Now, Lily was a fan of school, oddly enough, but really… Even SHE was rather bored in Professor Binns' class.

What was also odd, besides Lily's complete dislike of an actual class was Lily's choice in writing equipment. See, most students used quills, but Lily herself favored pens much more. After an embarrassing incident where she had spilled her inkwell all over Professor McGonagall's new white hat she decided that pens really were the better tool.

And Lily, despite all the oddness going on in the classroom, continued with her notes. That is, until a warm finger poked her in the back and a loudly whispered "Lily!" was heard.

"What?" Lily asked James in a moderately friendly tone. Normally Lily would have been at least _slightly_ rude, but James had… Well, changed, and they were good friends now. And, though she only admitted it to her muggle friends, Lily had a bit of a crush on James. Admire the irony.

"Watch this!" James said with a smirk on his face as he held up one of the pens Lily had once lent him.

Lily raised her eyebrows. James' eyes were sparkling with all too familiar mischief and she knew whatever he was about to do was NOT going to be good.

And, with a final smirk, James tongue slipped out of his mouth and traveled up the pen. Lily also smirked, something she had begun to do a lot lately.

"That was nothing. Watch this." Lily spoke as she held her pen out in front of her. A second later Lily's tongue was washing the pen like it was corn on the cob. With a final suggestive smirk and quick raise of her brows she lowered the pen.

"Ok then." James said with a grin as he put the pen between his teeth and started biting it lightly while still licking it all over.

Lily smirked once again and started biting on her pen while also licking it.

James stared at her with his big hazel eyes as he brought the pen to his lips once more. This time he started kissing the pen all over, and Lily was quick to do the same.

Then it started getting even more interesting.

James beamed slyly and rubbed the pen around under his shirt, while talking how he was rubbing it on his man boobs. At this Sirius, who was sitting next to James eyeing a fairly attractive brunette a few seats over snickered quite loudly, which, to Lily's displeasure, drew the curious glances of many of the bored students in the class.

Lily frowned, mentally debating whether or not she should retaliate in the unspoken competition or not until, after watching James smile suggestively at her for a few seconds she sighed and opened her robe, letting the pen slowly fall down her shirt.

James smiled again before starting to put the pen near the waist of his trousers, then smiled lightly and said he wasn't going to do that whilst taking off his shoe instead. With that he started rubbing the pen on his socked foot with a cute little half smile on his face. A few seconds later, then pen was between his lips and he was watching Lily, waiting for her next move.

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile on her face that she never could quite hide around James on her face as she slid her shoe off and let the pen travel around on her socked foot, then put it to her mouth and licked it.

"Can I see your pen for a sec?" James asked slyly as he put his pen down on his desk. Lily simply shrugged and handed the pen to James, who in turn lifted it to his lips and licked it, while watching Lily hesitantly as if wondering if she was going to get angry.

"I win." James said simply with a tiny smile on his face as he handed the pen back to Lily. Lily raised her eyebrows at James for several seconds, then grabbed James' pen off his desk and slid her tongue up to the top.

"No, I win." She said with a smirk as she turned back to her desk.

"Man, you guys totally just swapped saliva!" Sirius said with a snigger.

"Yeah, I know right!" James said back in a slightly elated tone.

"You sly dog you." Sirius said with a laugh as he turned away.

"Hey Lily." James as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sirius said it was too bad you didn't put it down your pants." James spoke with a look at Sirius. Hearing that Lily immediately blushed lightly and turned to give Sirius a look before turning back to her abandoned notes with a smile on her face; A smile only James- And, apparently Sirius- could give her.


End file.
